


A Date With Markiplier

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, F/M, RPF Porn, Selectively Mute Character, Shameless Smut, i am honestly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: The Chef has decided to kill Mark and his date. So they decide to make the most of the final moments. And Wilford Warfstache makes an appearance.





	A Date With Markiplier

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I hate writing fics of real people and "x readers", but after A Date With Markiplier I had to fucking do this. The girl is not described whatsoever so you can imagine yourself if you want. Though that's not how I imagined it.

They had just been thrown inside the car of the Chef. Mark was quietly cursing at himself for not bringing his wallet. He then looked at his date. Their was a flash of disappointment, but it quickly melted to worry.

"Are you alright?" He held her cheek. "Sorry, I got you into this." He moved back and looked away. "This could've been avoided if you had just paid though..."

She shrugged smiling slightly. It's funny because she had forgot her wallet too. She tried to sit up so they could both be comfortable.

For a moment he tried to reason with the kidnapper. It didn't work but he picked up a pole and asked if he should whack him. She decided it would be a bad idea and he agreed.

They had been driving for a while when the chef suddenly stopped. "I'll be back in, uh, am hour or two. Then you two will pay." He laughed loudly.

"Oh, geez..." When the door slammed shut, Mark looked out the window. "We’re outside some building in a secluded area..."

She sighed. She was kind of scared at the moment. Her last moments were really going to be with Markiplier. That isn't necessarily a bad thing...

"Well, say your prayers." He huffed. "Because in an hour or two we'll be dead."

She put up her knees and rested her head on them as she moved closer to the other side of the car. Mark noticed she was going into herself.

"Hey, hey. This isn't... All your fault. Don't feel bad. Besides we can probably open these doors." An attempt. "We can't open these doors, but that's okay." He looked up front. "The keys are also gone and that's still okay."

She shook her head and it seemed she just wanted this to all be over. This amazing dream slash horrible nightmare.

Mark tapped his chin. "Hm... Are you a virgin?" She looked up with a confused expression. "I'm asking for a friend... That friend is me..."

She brought her head up to look at him. If this isn't their last moments... Does he really want to do that on the first date? Well she feels like in another time he might've proposed. If things had gone differently. But she also feels that would've been bad too...

"Oh, do you think I'm asking to do it? Oh, no, no, no, no. I'm a gentleman. I'll let you decide."

Her eyes widened. Oh, God. Why does she have to decide everything. And also why does she have to loose her virginity in a car. While they're being kidnapped. What kind of life is this?

"So...?" He wasn't going to make a single move until she agreed to it. "No pressure. I definitely don't want to pressure you." He meant that sincerely.

After a moment she slowly nodded and began to fiddle with her fingers as she looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" She nodded again. "Positive?" Another nod. "Well then..." He smirked. "You're in for something good. I don't know if you heard how great I am at doing it from watching my videos."

She giggled slightly and he smiled. Eventually he moved over to her end of the car. His movements were very slow at first, in case she ever wanted to stop. He eventually brought his lips to hers and they kissed slowly. When they stopped after a while he moved down and went to her neck. He left many kisses and began to suck on the skin. She tried to unbutton his jacket and when it came free he took it off. She held him as kissed a newly formed hickey. Wasn't going to matter much was it?

She sighed deeply as he made it his goal to leave several marks on her neck. Soon clothes were stopping them from going further. She began to unbutton his shirt and he kissed her exposed chest. They pulled apart for just a moment to take their shirts off before going back to each other.

"This is..." he spoke between neck kisses. "Crazy..."

An affirming hum escaped from her. She moved a hand behind her back and began to unhook her bra. When he moved back, she took it off slowly. When she tossed it aside he gently squeezed them.

"So soft..." He mumbled to himself, causing her face to turn red. He moved down and began to suck on one one while fondling the other. She began to shake and moan quietly. When he lightly bit one she accidentally shouted. "Sensitive, much?"

She pouted before looking down and seeing his bulge. She quickly moved a hand to it and began to rub. "Fuck... Okay, okay! Touché."

She smirked and moved forward to kiss him again. Her tongue moved against his as he slowly slid his hands down the front of her pants. More than ready for the next move, she quickly took of her pants and underwear.

For a moment Mark stared at her completely naked body. She began to feel nervous as he didn't say anything, but he eventually broke the silence. "You look... beautiful." She smiled and shook her head. "No! Really! I mean it." He moved forward. "I really wish I could've got a chance to know you."

They started at each other for a moment, but the sap eventually had to end because this is clearly smut. He crawled over towards her and hovered over her. He then put his hand back and massaged her nub. Her mouth was agape as she gasped quietly. "So far so good?"

She nodded slightly. He smiled and began to rub a bit faster. Considering this was her first time she was very sensitive to his touch. After a moment her back began to arch and she began to shout. Her entrance pulsed, waiting for something to enter.

"Hm..." He smirked. "That was quick." She huffed. "It's okay..." His hand moved lower and he felt her slick entrance. "You're so wet from that..." he slowly inserted a finger. "How's that feel? Think you can handle another?"

She nodded as she watched him. After her response, he entered another. When he felt she was ready, he began to slowly move back and forth. "It's gonna be something like this... But, um... Bigger. I guess..."

He had became humble all of the sudden. After a while he picked up the pace and she was shaking with every move. "And... Done."

She sat up frantically and began to pull on his arm. She hadn't been fully pleasured. "Hey, hey. We can both do this, alright?" He sighed before taking off his pants and moving towards her. His member was nothing like she imagined. And yes she's imagined it. And no, you're the weird one.

He took his member and rubbed it against her clit and entrance. Low moans came from both of them. "Shit..." After a moment of teasing, he slowly slid himself inside of her.

He moved forward and she held him close. As he began to slowly pump he sucked on her neck again. Her soft moans and the sounds of their actions filled the dead silence. He eventually began to move faster and her moans became louder.

"Say it." Mark suddenly spoke. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him. Her expression was slightly confused. "Say it. Say my name." She continued to huff before turning away. "Come on. I know you're not a total mute." He sat up and lifted up her leg. “I want to hear you.”

She turned back to him and continued to pant. She shook her head before moving along with him. Mark raised an eyebrow. “Alright.” With his free hand he began to rub her nub. Surely the that and the sensation of him inside of her may make her speak.

The girl’s back arched and her shouts became louder. “M…” He noticed her almost break. Her oversensitivity made her eyes began to water as she looked up at him. As he began to pump faster she reached out for him. “Mark.”

He smiled. “Hm?”

“Mark…” She moaned out. She closed her eyes and continued to call his name quietly.

He chuckled. “Thanks.” Mark pulled her forward and held her against his chest. He continued to move for a few more moments before they climaxed together. Not thinking, he released himself in her. They didn’t have anything to worry about, right? He pulled out and laid next to her and they tried to catch their breath.

“That was nice, huh?” He looked at her. She nodded and moved closer to him. The girl whispered something in his ear before laying on his chest.

He smiled. “I’m glad I met you too.” He stared at the ceiling. “Maybe… We’ll know each other in another life.” She sighed before holding him closer.

When they turned into each other the door was ripped off from the van. They both started screaming loudly and oddly they were both very high pitched. “Oh. Well I see you two got busy.”

“Wilford Warfstache?” Mark asked as he covered his crotch with clothing. The girl hid behind him and watched. “Also, why are you covered in blood?”

“Yes. It is.” He put a hand on his shoulder. “When I heard my best buddy, Mark, was in a bind, I came running.”

“Uh… Right…” He turned back and shrugged.

“And about the blood. I kind of uh, killed the chef with a chainsaw. Accidentally of course.” He smiled. “But! You two are gonna live!”

His face lit up. “We’re gonna live!” He turned back and hugged her tightly “We’re gonna live! We’re gonna-” He pulled back. “Holy Fuck. You might be pregnant.” Her face dropped.

“So…” Wilford rubbed his chin. “I’m the godfather right?”


End file.
